Various existing devices and methods are provided for securing wall panels to foundation elements. In applications comprising wooden framework, lumber is typically secured to concrete with a threaded bolt and a nut at various locations. However, in applications involving precast concrete wall panels including “tilt-up” wall panels, the step of securing a wall panel to a foundation element is more complicated. Existing anchors and securing devices for such applications are known to either provide inadequate structural integrity or tend to damage the precast concrete. Damage to the precast concrete is known to occur when applying or installing an anchor to a precast or prefabricated wall panel, and/or where an anchor is provided within the precast panel and subject to impact and damage during movement and positioning of the wall panel.